Get Me to the Alter
by Crazy's What I Aim For
Summary: Scorpius and Rose are getting married in a bit so with the help of his freinds he refects on how he got there. VERY mild T for slight swearing and a little makin out.


**Well hello there!**

**This was originally a piece i wrote for a Dramione challenge, but as i kept writing characters and settings changed and here we are! i had to change a few things in the HP universe in order to fit but nothing completely crazy is going on. but you probably don't care, so!**

**Disclaimer: why would you think i owned this? *sigh* but for all you people that are misguided by my insane level of awesomeness that you think im awesome enough to own HP im not. JK Rowling does. **

I sat there in my room, trying to stay calm as I sat looking out of the window that overlooked the garden. Where everything in my life was going to change in just a few short hours.

The place I was going to give up my days as a single man.

Where I was going to hand over my spot of Mr. July in the Witch Weekly calendar us unmarried Aurors have to do every year.

The place I was going to marry the love of my life, Rose Weasley.

What had I gotten myself into?

Don't get me wrong, I love Rose to death, and nothing would make me happier than to marry her today. So what might be the problem you ask?

Oh nothing. I just happen to be nervous as hell.

I know what your thinking. Scorpius Malfoy? Nervous? That's impossible!

Trust me, I'm bewildered as well.

But I was sitting there anyway, with those stupid, girly, lame ass stomach butterflies concentrating hard on not throwing up all over my new suit (muggle clothes so the Granger side of the family wont be suspicious).

So much that I didn't even hear the three baboons I like to call my friends coming up the stairs.

And that's saying something.

They burst into my room all grins and smiles, immediately making me suspicious.

Honestly, though, who wouldn't be?

Before I could say a word forbidding them to do anything that could possibly ruin my day, my best friend/best man, Albus Potter, tossed me a packet of delicious jumbo marshmallows.

What? They're my comfort food. Muggles are freaking geniuses for coming up with those things.

I popped in some of the treats and slid down the wall willing those butterflies to go away. "Oh Albus! Thank you! I don't know how I would have been able to stand at the alter without these!"

James Potter burst into laughter by the balcony door. "Well you'd better be glad Albus brought them to you. Uncle Ron wouldn't have let you live if you had left his little Rosie at the alter."

I shuddered while everyone else around me laughed. They didn't know how right James was…

* * *

_I looked around me trying to think up something to say that could make this awkward silence more bearable. Jeeze this place is clean. I wonder how Rose and Hugo grew up in such a clean place. My house was neat, but this is just unnatural._

_I looked over to see if Mr. or Mrs. Weasley had closed their mouths during my little mind rant. Nope. Merlin, it's like they had never heard of a guy asking for a girl's hand before!_

_Suddenly Mrs. Weasley burst into tears and grabbed her husband's arm._

"_Oh Ron! This is so sweet! It seems like just yesterday you were telling Rose to stay away from Scorpius at Kings Cross Station and now look! He's asking for her hand in marriage!"_

_I turned to look at Mr. Weasley and saw that even though he had closed his mouth he was still staring at me strangely._

_His line of sight shifted slightly to the right of my head and I turned to see a picture of Mr. Weasley sleeping. The first time I had ever been here, I had thought it was strange that they had a muggle photograph of Mr. Weasley sleeping. But as you keep watching you see a three-year-old Rose jump onto the bed screaming 'happy fathers day!' at the top of her lungs. Now I see why he was taking so long to grant me permission._

_I would be taking his baby girl away._

_I turned back around to see Mr. Weasley staring at me again. "Hermione, could you give us a minute please?"_

_Mrs. Weasley looked between the two of us, decided I wasn't going to die, and left the room._

_Mr. Weasley turned on the couch and propped his feet up, suddenly looking 30 years younger._

" _You know, young Scorpius, you have some nerve. Coming over here all casual, asking for her hand. I just want to ask you one thing."_

_I nodded for him to go on._

"_I just want to know… why?"_

"_Huh?"_

_Oh way to make yourself eloquent Scorpius. Now he's not going to grant permission because he thinks your kids are going to turn out slow. Why didn't I just choose to elope?_

"_I'm asking you why. Why would you, in your right state of mind, want to marry into family? The people in here are mean, violent, frequently use curses that you don't even _want_ to know, are overprotective, and some of them even smell a bit funny. Why would you willingly become associated with that kind of family? And do you _honestly, truly, want_ to be _beaten _within an _inch of your life _if we _ever_ see a tear come from our Rosie because of you? Are you mental?"_

_Oh. That was unexpected._

"_Well?"_

_I continued to stare at him stupidly, wondering for the fifth time why I hadn't decided to elope._

"_Scorpius? Hello? Oh Merlin please don't tell me I petrified him. Although it would be pretty cool… never mind. Honey? Can you floo Neville and ask for a mandrake?"_

_I shook myself awake and blushed slightly. "Oh, no, sorry I was just thinking. Umm… well I think its just because I love her… I don't know…"_

_Mr. Weasly continued to stare at me and then leaned back._

"_Okay you have my permission then. Just remember what I said a while back about making you feel immense pain and suffering."_

_I shuddered. How could I forget?_

* * *

I came back to reality to see my third and final groomsman, Jacquarie Zabini rolling around on the floor, tears of laughter falling out of his eyes.

"Excuse me, but what is just so bloody funny?" I asked wondering what the hell I missed while I was in lala land.

I looked at Albus, knowing he would be the first to tell me what's going on.

He tried swallowing his laughter, but in the end burst into a fresh round of laughter as he choked out "third year".

My face paled.

Why? Why would they bring up third year? On my freaking wedding day? Really?

I bet your wondering what happened third year.

Well I sure as hell won't tell you.

"Oh Merlin. Who new Rose was even that strong?"

Okay so she punched me in the face sending me flying backwards down the staircase and then shoved me in a broom closet. But I'm sure she's very sorry about the whole affair now.

"Haha. Oh you guys are too funny. My sides are splitting."

Jacquarie sat up brushing the tears from his eyes. "Oh come on we all know she loves you now."

"Yeah," James said, smirking slightly. "Who could ever forget your sixth year Christmas?"

Albus snorted from his position on the wall. "No one could_ ever_ forget that one. Uncle Ron would have landed in Azkaban for murder if Scorpius hadn't gotten a head start."

My face heated up slightly at the memory, but I couldn't help but smile a little at the same time. That really had been the best but worst Christmas ever…

* * *

_During my sixth year Christmas break, my parents had been sent on some Auror assignment and wouldn't be getting back until Christmas day._

_Since we usually went to the Potters anyway, my parents had arranged for me to just stay there for the break and just take me home when they get back from their assignment. _

_On Christmas morning, as Albus and I walked across the street to go hang out for a while with Rose he got a bit…nosy…_

"S_o you guys just decided to be friends all of a sudden? Just like that?" Albus scratched the back of his head, frowning slightly. "I mean, that's great and everything, but don't you think that's kind of random?"_

"_Look Al," I said, annoyance slowly creeping into my voice. "Right before the summer last year _you_ were the one complaining about us fighting all the time. We just decided to work out our differences and then we found out that we actually have a lot in common"_

_I didn't bother mentioning that one of those things was supreme snogging skills._

_Its not that we didn't want to tell anybody. We were just being precautious. What if Rose's dad decided to hex me or something? My birthday wasn't until the beginning of March and I did not want to be around Mr. Weasley when he found out we had been together all this time. At least until I could cast a shield charm without worrying about going to prison._

_But good old Albus is one persistent little bugger._

"_But still-"_

"_Albus! We stopped fighting. We're friends now. Aren't you happy?"_

" _Well yeah, but I-"_

"_Should be glad that Rose and I aren't ripping each others heads off," I supplied for him, hoping to end the conversation._

_We were ripping each other's clothes off now. But that wasn't the point._

_I knocked on the door before he could come up with something else to burst my bubble of happiness. _

_Mrs. Weasley threw open the door. "Oh hello boys! Happy Christmas!" she grabbed us in a tight hug. "Rose is upstairs," she said once she let us breath again._

_We went upstairs and were about to throw open her door in surprise when Hugo burst out of his grinning. He grabbed Albus by the arm into his room saying something about an autographed quaffle and I smiled turning once again to Rose's door. The door was thrown open and I stood like an idiot staring at the person I liked to call all mine._

_She grinned in the way that only Rose Weasley could do and pointed up to the top of her door. _

_Mistletoe. As if I want going to kiss her anyway._

_Somehow and someway the next thing I remember was her turning us so this time my back was against the wall. Her dress was in a pool at her feet, my shirt somewhere, and her hands working on my belt buckle. Suddenly the door burst open just as she slid my belt from the loops on my pants._

"_Scorpius your parents…" Mrs. Weasley stood there her mouth open in shock with my parents behind her barley concealing their laughter. _

_We all stood still for a few more moments until my mother couldn't take it anymore and began to laugh in the most unladylike manner I had ever seen. She collapsed to the floor holding her stomach, and my dad slid down the doorframe along with her not caring if their hair got messed up._

_My mom may only be a Malfoy by marriage, but she still embraced the unspoken family motto of '_never _mess up your hair'._

"_Good old mistletoe," my dad said as he collected himself. "But Scorpius you might want to get a head start. Whenever Hermione wakes up from this trance thing she has going on right now your ass might as well be done."_

* * *

"Come on Scorpius. You can get all weepy and daydream all you want after the wedding."

"Yeah, Rose would kill us if you were late just because you were thinking back to the good old days"

"Rose would kill us even if a petal were missing in he bouquet."

I looked up at Albus, James, and Jacquarie. No matter how irritating they got they always had my back. They were my best friends.

I looked once more out onto the grounds before I turned to walk out the door.

"Well then lets get me to that alter."

**A/N: ughhh... I hate that ending. But i couldn't think of anything else so I ended it as quickly as possible. hmmmm... I'm thinking of doing a Draco/Astoria fic now that that whole mistletoe thing has come up. what do you think? well anyway hopped you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**REALLY... **

**I'M NOT TO PROUD TO BEG!**

**Edit 6-8-13: just cleaning some things up:) and if you're wondering, I did do a companion piece called Good Old Mistletoe**


End file.
